Vítima da Moda
by CindySunshine
Summary: PRDT: Kira precisa de um projeto para melhorar seu currículo de atividades extracurriculares, enquanto a cidade começa a ser atacada por um novo mutante e ela precisa lidar com o fato de que Trent faz parte da equipe, agora. Kira e Trent.
1. Primeiro Capítulo

**Título**_: Vítima da Moda_

**Autor**_: Cindy Sunshine_

**Fandom**_: Power Rangers Dino Trovão_

**Classificação:**_ T (por leve insinuação sexual e alguma violência não-explícita) _

**Casal:**_ Trent e Kira._

**Disclaimer**_: Obviamente, os personagens não são meus. Eram do Haim Saban, mas como ele não sabia muito o que fazer com eles, os passou para o Mickey Mouse, que é quem fatura com eles agora._

_Por favor, não me processe, não tenho dinheiro. Essa fanfiction foi escrita sem qualquer pretensão, exceto me divertir, além de forçar um ou outro incauto a ler._

**Sumário: **_Kira precisa de um projeto para melhorar seu currículo de atividades extracurriculares do colégio, que ficou muito desfalcado depois dela se tornar uma power ranger. Enquanto isso, a cidade começa a ser atacada por um novo mutante recém-criado por Elsa. Com tudo isso acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, sobrará tempo também para a jovem ranger amarela pensar no próprio coração? _

**Notas/Spoilers: **_A história acontece exatamente entre os episódios **O Monstro Copiador** e **Triunfo Triássico**._

**Por favor, depois de ler, perca mais uns minutinhos de seu tempo e não se esqueça de deixar uma review sobre essa fanfic.**

* * *

Kira Ford não conseguiu conter a risada ao ver Trent, com uma expressão infeliz no rosto, se encaminhar até o hangar dos zords, carregando a cesta de produtos de limpeza que ela mesma havia colocando em seus braços. Os outros rangers estavam rindo também, enquanto Oliver observava a cena com os braços cruzados, numa posição que poderia ser interpretada como leve censura, mas que seria impossível de confirmar, já que ele ainda estava preso em seu traje de ranger preto. 

— Bom, melhor irmos embora também — ela sugeriu, voltando-se para Conner, o ranger vermelho, e Ethan, o azul.

— Sim, e eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer hoje — Conner explicou.

— Tem uma _coisa_ pra fazer hoje, é? — Ethan insinuou, piscando e cutucando Conner nas costelas com seu cotovelo.

Kira revirou os olhos para os dois e se afastou:

— Tchau, Doutor Oliver — disse ela, dirigindo-se à passagem que dava para a casa de Tommy Oliver, enquanto os garotos ficaram um pouco para trás.

— Tchau, crianças — disse Hayley, vindo sorrindo pela passagem que ligava o laboratório à casa do professor.

— Tchau, Hayley — a mais jovem respondeu.

— Tchau, pessoal. Até amanhã e descansem bem, porque amanhã vai ser um dia cheio — disse Tommy.

— Hum, toda vez que ele diz isso é porque planeja soterrar a gente em lição — resmungou Conner para Ethan.

— Você tá certo, cara! — Ethan respondeu, dando um tapa de amizade nas costas de Conner.

Quando atingiram a saída, Ethan e Conner foram andando até o carro, onde Kira já os estava esperando.

— Aliás, por que todas as vezes que eu digo que tenho uma coisa pra fazer, você repete o que eu disse, daquele jeito? — Conner perguntou num tom ofendido, enquanto caminhavam juntos.

— Ah, vai dizer que, quando você diz isso, você não quer dizer que vai sair com uma garota. — Ethan riu.

— Nem sempre — Conner suspirou, largando os braços desanimado. — Cara, eu estou com cara de quem vai sair com uma menina hoje? Na verdade, hoje eu tenho que tirar o lixo e fazer uns exercícios de matemática para amanhã.

— Que chato — o ranger azul comentou, sem acreditar.

Quando chegaram perto de Kira, ela estava revirando a bolsa:

— Ai, droga, esqueci meu livro — ela murmurou.

— Era aquele de capa verde, que você deixou em cima da bancada? — Ethan perguntou.

— Esse mesmo — ela confirmou.

— É, quando a gente saiu, ele _ainda_ estava em cima da bancada... — disse Conner, com uma sincera expressão solidária em seu rosto.

— Droga! — Kira disse num suspiro — Eu vou precisar dele para o trabalho sobre o período cambriano, que eu tenho que apresentar amanhã. Melhor eu voltar para buscar.

— Quer que eu te espere? — Conner ofereceu, abrindo a porta de seu veículo.

— Não, não, tudo bem, pode ir, Conner.

— Tá certo, até amanhã — ele respondeu.

— Tchau, Kira — ecoou Ethan, abanando a mão de dentro do carro.

— Até amanhã, meninos — ela respondeu, acenando de volta.

Kira observou Conner dirigindo seu Chevrolet Camaro vermelho de ré para fora da entrada para carros da casa do professor Oliver e voltou correndo para a casa.

— Pessoal — ela disse alto, anunciando sua presença — Eu voltei para pegar meu livro... — explicou, pegando-o e enfiando-o em sua bolsa.

Tommy e Hayley, que estavam observando um gráfico na tela do computador, voltaram sua atenção um instante para ela.

— Precisa de uma carona, Kira? — Hayley ofereceu, pois ouvira o barulho do motor do carro do ranger vermelho sumir ao longe.

— Eu acho que posso ir caminhando... — Kira respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Que bobagem! Se você esperar uns quinze minutinhos, te deixo na porta de casa.

— OK, então, se não for atrapalhar.

— Nada disso, nós já estamos terminando, certo? — a mulher mais velha perguntou, voltando-se para Tommy.

— Certo — o ranger preto confirmou.

— Tá legal. Eu vou ver o que o Trent está fazendo — disse Kira.

— Está bem, eu te chamo quando estiver pronta.

Kira andou até o hangar e encontrou Trent tentando dar um banho no Raptor do ranger azul, mas só conseguindo deixá-lo mais bravo.

— Calma, calma, amiguinho — ele disse numa voz doce, segurando-o pela correia.

— Ahn... — ela comentou, ajudando-o a dominar o bicho. — Isso _não_ é um zord.

— Eu sei disso, mas eu decidi começar pelos pequenos, para depois passar para os grandes — Trent respondeu, voltando-se para ela e fazendo um sinal em direção ao Braquiozord de Oliver. — Nós estamos nos tornando praticamente amigos aqui.

— Boa sorte com ele, então... — riu ela olhando para o zord imenso.

— Eu pensei que tivesse ouvido você ir embora... — Trent disse, finalmente deixando o Raptor em paz e movendo o esguicho na direção do Cefalazord, que olhou para ele com um misto cômico de orgulho ferido e enfado, fazendo Kira rir novamente.

— Eu tinha, mas esqueci meu livro — ela explicou — A Hayley vai me deixar em casa, mais tarde.

— Eu posso te dar uma carona, meu carro também está aí fora — ele disse.

— Na hora que você terminar isso, vai ser quase hora de ir para o colégio — ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

— Não, se você me ajudar — ele propôs, lhe estendendo uma esponja.

— Eu não acredito que você está me pedindo isso!

— Foi você que me meteu nessa, não foi? — Trent perguntou candidamente, ainda segurando a esponja na direção de Kira.

— Era só uma piada! Não fazia idéia de que você viria mesmo aqui para lavar os Dinozords. — ela olhou-o com uma expressão brincalhona de zanga, finalmente aceitando a esponja que ele lhe oferecia e se preparando para espalhar espuma em seu Pterozord, que olhou curioso na direção de sua dona.

— Eu sou um homem de palavra — ele sorriu para ela.

— É com isso que eu estou contando. Nada mais de falsidade — ela sorriu de volta.

Uma sombra passou rapidamente pelo olhar de Trent, mas Kira nada percebeu.

— Sim — ele confirmou, tentando soar firme, mas também se lembrando da promessa que fizera ao pai —, nada mais de falsidade — o jovem ranger repetiu.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento; Kira lavando o Pterozord e Trent terminando de lavar o Cefalazord e passando para o seu Dragozord.

Sem que Kira percebesse, por estar absorta limpando seu zord e pensando em uma nova letra para a música que estava compondo, Trent lançou alguns olhares velados na direção dela e começou a devanear sobre como seria bom beijar seus lábios naquele momento em que estavam a sós. Mas, antes de beijá-la, ele traçaria delicadamente o contorno de seu rosto e pescoço com as pontas dos dedos e cheiraria seus cabelos.

Desde que haviam se conhecido, Trent sempre sonhara em acariciar o perfeito rosto de pele de porcelana da pretendente a cantora e aspirar o perfume de seus cabelos. Depois de matar esse desejo é que ele a beijaria, mas sem pressa, com os olhos fechados. Muito devagar a princípio, nada mais que um roçar de lábios com os seus, para despertar os desejos dela, só depois é que ele os pressionaria um pouco mais firmemente. Durante o tempo todo, ele usaria as mãos para acariciar-lhe as costas e os ombros delicados, que a blusa que ela estava usando deixava descobertos. Então, ele entreabriria os lábios e ela faria o mesmo, deixando passagem para que a língua dele passasse e...

— Sabe? Eu estou muito feliz que somos um time agora — Kira disse, quebrando o silêncio e fazendo-o estremecer sem querer. Percebendo que ele parecia bem longe, ela abanou os braços na direção dele — Alô-o! Terra para Trent!

— Desculpe, Kira, o que você disse? — o garoto disse, sem olhar diretamente para ela, torcendo para que ela não percebesse no que ele estivera pensando.

— Eu disse que acho legal sermos todos da mesma equipe, agora — ela repetiu.

— Sim, sim, isso é muito legal — ele concordou, não tão entusiasmado quanto ela esperava.

— Nossa, um centavo pelo seus pensamentos. Você parecia estar em Marte.

— Erm... nada demais — ele tentou disfarçar — Só estava pensando em como as coisas mudam rápido.

— Falando nisso, você não chegou a contar como é que a sua dino pedra perdeu a maldade.

— Não contei? — Trent perguntou.

— Não, não contou — Kira confirmou.

— Na verdade, foi bem simples: Mesogog estava tentando me matar, mas o raio dele atingiu a gema branca, retirando acidentalmente a maldade e me libertando — ele resumiu monocordiamente.

— Uau! Ele tentou te matar? Mas eu pensei que você estava trabalhando para ele — ela disse, aproximando-se e tomando o pulso onde ele carregava o bracelete com sua pedra para observá-la mais de perto.

Sempre parecera a Kira uma piada de muito mau gosto que Mesogog tivesse preparado um bracelete exatamente igual ao que ela, Ethan, Conner e o doutor Oliver usavam para colocar em seu ranger branco do mal, mas agora que Trent estava finalmente junto com eles, ela começara a acreditar que o destino fizera o vilão agir daquele jeito.

De certa forma, ela nunca perdera as esperanças de que Trent voltaria a ser o amigo sensível e de bom coração de quem ela sempre gostara, mesmo quando as coisas estavam muito ruins para a amizade deles e ali estava ele agora, finalmente de volta.

— Nós tínhamos um relacionamento complexo... — ele gracejou, sentindo-se um pouco perturbado pela proximidade com ela. Ele sabia que, se se curvasse só um pouco, poderia capturar os lábios dela com os seus. Será que ela gostaria? Ou será que aquele gesto o faria perdê-la para sempre, arruinar a amizade entre os dois? Indeciso e frustrado, esperou, sentindo a deliciosa pressão dos dedos dela em seu braço.

— Bem, eu fico contente que ele tenha tentado te matar — Kira disse, desatenta, ainda olhando pensativa para a jóia no pulso do amigo.

Surpreso com aquela declaração, Trent soltou uma risada breve:

— Hum... obrigado, eu acho.

— Você sabe o que eu quis dizer — ela se corrigiu baixando os olhos e corando sem-graça.

Com isso, ela finalmente soltou o pulso de Trent, para a decepção dele.

— Sim, eu sei. Também fico contente que ele tenha tentado me matar — ele concordou num tom gentil e, sentindo uma coragem que não sabia possuir, usou as pontas dos dedos para pegá-la pelo queixo e olhá-la fundo nos olhos.

Kira viu seu próprio desejo refletido naqueles olhos adoráveis, além da atração daqueles lábios que ela desejara descobrir o gosto desde o minuto que o vira entrando pela porta do Cybercafé da Hayley. Tudo aquilo parecia ter acontecido mil anos no passado, a única coisa que importava naquele momento eram os dois, olhando-se nos olhos, memorizando os mínimos detalhes de seus rostos. Sem perceber, ela foi se aproximando dele, até que...

— Kira, querida, vamos embora — gritou Hayley da porta do hangar, sem entrar.

Para Kira foi como ser despertada sem nenhuma consideração de um sonho bom pela mãe, avisando que estava na hora de levantar para ir para a escola.

Aquilo quebrou o momento entre Kira e Trent. Ele sorriu tristemente e ela suspirou, afastando-se.

— Eu... Hum... eu tenho que ir! — ela disse a ele hesitante e, sem esperar resposta, correu para a entrada.

**CONTINUA**


	2. Segundo Capítulo

Mais tarde naquela noite, na fortaleza de Mesogog, Elsa ficou andando de um lado para o outro em seus próprios aposentos, tensa com o fato de terem perdido permanentemente Trent, o ranger branco, para as fileiras de Tommy Oliver, que já estava sempre atrapalhando os planos de seu Mestre Mesogog sem aquele reforço. Trent, embora tendo sempre agido de forma imprevisível, era um aliado poderoso e agora estava permanentemente contra eles.

Elsa não fazia idéia do que causara aquilo, mas sabia que não era nada bom. Algo dizia à ela que Zeltrax tinha um dedinho naquela história, mas como não poderia provar nada, achou mais prudente ficar quieta.

Outra coisa que muito incomodava Elsa no momento era a criação bem-sucedida de um clone do ranger branco por Zeltrax e sob o inteiro comando dele. Ela admitia que aquela havia sido uma idéia genial, mas trazia poder demais para Zeltrax e isso também não era nada bom para ela mesma. Antes que o clone pudesse começar a agir e Zeltrax se tornasse mais importante para Mesogog, Elsa achou melhor se adiantar a ele, e começou a pensar em um novo mutante para inventar na câmara do criador genético.

Naquela manhã, Kira foi para a escola como se caminhasse em nuvens. A primeira classe que teria naquele dia era Estudos Sociais e nem Ethan ou Conner assistiam essa aula junto com ela, o que significava que seriam apenas ela e cinqüenta minutos cheios de oportunidades para olhar para Trent, sem ter que se importar com que os outros rangers poderiam pensar.

Com isso em mente, ela foi até a sua mesa e sentou-se. A sala estava meio vazia, pois ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a professora entrar. Sem muito que fazer, Kira começou a recordar o sonho que tivera naquela noite. Nele, Hayley não aparecera para atrapalhar e ela e Trent haviam dividido seu primeiro beijo Se fechasse os olhos, poderia reviver novamente a cena e foi exatamente o que Kira fez.

Perdida em seu sonho acordada, Kira nem percebeu quando a Senhora Carson entrou e colocou suas coisas em cima de sua própria mesa, em frente ao quadro negro. Ela começou a explicar o que fariam naquela manhã, mas nem isso trouxe a garota de volta.

— Senhorita Ford! — disse a mulher, parando bem ao lado de Kira.

— Hum, sim...? — Kira respondeu abrindo os olhos, meio atordoada.

— Para que os olhos fechados? — a mulher perguntou, gesticulando com pouco caso em direção ao rosto de Kira.

— Concentração, professora — Kira respondeu prontamente, sorrindo para ela com uma expressão inocente.

Alguns estudantes soltaram risinhos abafados, mas a professora não se deixou abalar.

— Muito engraçadinha. Agora, acorde e preste atenção.

Nesse ponto, Trent entrou na sala e sentou-se em sua cadeira, tentando passar-se despercebido.

— Senhor Fernandez, fico feliz que tenha resolvido se juntar a nós, aqui na escola, neste lindo dia — disse sarcasticamente a professora. — Duas horas de detenção após a aula — completou ela, voltando para a frente da sala e continuando do ponto onde parara.

Trent gemeu e afundou-se em sua cadeira. Kira olhou para ele e, atraindo discretamente sua atenção, formou sem som as palavras "sinto muito" com uma expressão de solidariedade. Como resposta, ele deu de ombros e sorriu para ela. Kira sorriu radiante de volta.

No entanto, a professora ainda não tinha terminado com Trent. Vinte e cinco minutos de muita explicação chata depois, o garoto, assim como o resto da turma, estava quase pegando no sono. Para não cair desmaiado em cima da mesa, tirou seu bloco de desenho e começou a esboçar a ranger amarela como uma personagem de quadrinhos. Depois de desenhar todos os detalhes da figura graciosa dela dentro do uniforme, ele subiu para adicionar os detalhes do elmo, mas achou uma pena cobrir um rosto tão lindo como o dela com aquela peça de plástico brilhante. Assim, usou a borracha para apagar o capacete que havia feito e colocou um rosto feminino no lugar.

Trent sabia que poderia desenhar o lindo rosto de Kira até de olhos fechados, então não teve nenhuma dificuldade em preencher os pormenores do esboço que acabara de desenhar: primeiro a rica moldura de cabelos anelados castanhos claros, depois a franja que cobria a testa até as sobrancelhas, os olhos castanhos inteligentes e brilhantes, o nariz perfeito, a boca adorável e o queixo decidido da roqueira foram surgindo sob seu traço sem que ele nem tivesse que pensar muito ou mesmo olhar para conferir sua modelo, sentada na carteira ao lado. Tão entretido estava com seu desenho, que não percebeu que a Senhora Carson continuava seu longo monólogo, desta vez andando entre as fileiras. Percebendo que Trent não estava prestando a mínima atenção, ela parou exatamente ao lado dele. Ele interrompeu seu desenho e olhou diretamente para ela, tentando cobrir a folha de papel com os braços.

— Senhor Fernandez, é muito bom que você tenha todo esse pendor pelas artes — disse ela com indisfarçável desprezo, afastando as mãos dele e pegando o desenho para olhá-lo de perto. — Você até deve pensar "Por que eu deveria prestar atenção no que me ensinam aqui, já que meu pai tem tanto dinheiro que ele poderia comprar essa escola com todos os alunos dentro, só pelo prazer disso?" — ela continuou num tom de falsa condescendência — Mas a verdade é que o Sistema Educacional diz que, até às nove horas dessa manhã, você me pertence e deve fazer exatamente o que eu falar. E o que eu digo é para você sentar-se direito, pegar o seu caderno e anotar tudo o que eu estou explicando e não ficar desenhando a Senhorita Ford como uma power ranger, estamos entendidos? — ela terminou, praticamente cuspindo as últimas palavras.

A classe toda veio abaixo rindo, enquanto Kira escorregou pela cadeira e abaixou a cabeça para seu livro, para que não notassem o rubor que tingiu seu rosto.

O comentário sobre o dinheiro de seu pai adotivo deixou Trent realmente irritado. Ela poderia ter aumentado o tempo de detenção, poderia tê-lo mandado para fora. Pelo que ele ligava, ela até poderia ter usado uma régua para espancá-lo, mas tratá-lo como um riquinho mimado que nada fazia para merecer o que possuía era algo que ele não ia tolerar.

— Essa foi uma idéia excelente, Senhora Carson. Vou pedir ao meu pai para aproveitar e comprar logo uma professora de Estudos Sociais melhor para essa classe — ele respondeu num tom mais frio que gelo.

Como num jogo de tênis, os alunos se voltaram de olhos arregalados para olhar a professora, esperando sua reação.

— Parabéns, Senhor Fernandez, o senhor acabou de ganhar detenção para o resto da semana — a mulher tentou manter a conversa sob seu controle.

— Eu não sabia que a senhora gostava tanto assim de mim... — ele riu, trançando as mãos na nuca numa atitude provocadora e Kira sentiu um arrepio descendo por sua espinha, pois aquela risada lhe parecera muito com a do ranger branco, quando ele ainda estava sob a influência da maldade da dino gema branca.

A professora considerou melhor suas opções.

— Está certo, esqueça a detenção. Junte suas coisas e vá para a sala da Diretora Randall. Agora! — a professora completou praticamente rugindo, rabiscou rapidamente num papel e estendeu para ele: — Entregue isso a ela.

Percebendo que passara dos limites daquela vez, Trent não retrucou. Pegou o papel das mãos da mulher, juntou suas coisas e saiu da sala.

— Pronto. Alguém mais quer seguir o exemplo do Senhor Fernandez e fazer algum comentário? — ela perguntou, desafiando a classe a questionar sua autoridade. — Não? Ótimo, vamos continuar...

Ao final da aula, Kira começou a juntar suas coisas rapidamente, já que tinha uma reunião com a orientadora do colégio e depois sua apresentação na aula do Doutor Mercer.

Surpreendentemente, a professora Carson se aproximou dela e, sem dizer nada, largou o desenho de Trent em sua mesa. Kira preparou-se para pegar o pedaço de papel, mas Cassidy Cornell foi mais rápida.

— _Você_ como a ranger amarela? Só pode ser piada, eu teria mais chance de ser a ranger amarela do que você! — ela disse com desprezo, examinando o retrato.

— É, para você ver, não é mesmo? — Kira comentou, sorrindo sem-jeito, tentando tirar o papel da mão de Cassidy.

— Verdade, Cass? Eu sempre achei que você estava mais para ranger rosa — disse Devin Dell Valle, aproximando-se também.

— É mesmo? Mas eu... — Cassidy entregou o desenho para Kira e virou-se surpresa e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo para Devin. Ela adorava a cor rosa.

— Olha, eu acho que você seria uma excelente ranger amarela. Ou mesmo rosa. Aliás, pelo que eu sei, você poderia ser até a ranger vermelha. Mas, agora, eu tenho mesmo que ir, tá? — Kira disse rapidamente, pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo pela porta.

— Kira Ford como ranger amarela, essa foi ótima! — Cassidy riu. — A propósito, o que diz na minha agenda sobre o que vamos fazer essa noite?

— Tentar conquistar o mundo? — Devin brincou.

— Como é que é? — Cassidy olhou para Devin como se ele fosse de Marte.

— Ahn, nada, não, esquece — ele respondeu, olhando para Cassidy como se ela não tivesse tido infância. — Que tal andarmos pela cidade como em todas as noites, tentando descobrir a identidade dos Power Rangers?

— Parece bom pra mim. Vamos fazer isso! — ela disse, batendo uma mão na outra em sinal de aprovação.

Andrea Sommers era a nova orientadora do colégio. Sua função era ajudar os alunos, especialmente os do último ano, em suas escolhas para a universidade, que se aproximava para a maioria dele. A Senhorita Sommers era uma ex-modelo com uma carreira muito bem-sucedida nos principais centros da moda, como Nova Iorque, Paris e Milão, mas havia nascido e sido criada ali mesmo na Costa dos Arrecifes, e depositava firme confiança no poder da inspiração. Ela tentava ser amiga de todos os alunos, tratava todos pelo primeiro nome e acreditava que conseguia entender a cabeça dos jovens de hoje em dia, considerando-se que tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos e havia acabado de se formar em psicologia pela Universidade de Angra das Tartarugas.

Quando Kira chegou ao gabinete da orientadora, ela já estava parada na porta, esperando por ela.

— Kira, querida, que bom que você veio — a psicóloga disse efusivamente, como se aquela fosse apenas uma visitinha social e não uma reunião obrigatória para Kira.

— Ahn... bom dia, senhorita Sommers, desculpe o atraso...

— _Andrea_, querida — a mulher a corrigiu. — Pode me tratar pelo meu primeiro nome.

— OK... _Andrea _– Kira repetiu no mesmo tom.

— Muito bem! Vamos entrando, eu tenho algumas boas notícias e outras não tão boas para te dar — ela disse, guiando a adolescente para dentro e fechando a porta atrás das duas. Sommers sentou-se à sua mesa e Kira à frente dela, em uma das duas poltronas para visitantes.

— Bem, vamos ver... — disse ela, alcançando um fichário e folheando algumas páginas. — Hum, aqui está você, meu bem: Kira Ford, dezessete anos, musicista, vai muito bem nas aulas, estagia na rede de TV local, ajuda no orfanato da Costa dos Arrecifes, lê para os cegos... — ela brindou Kira com um sorriso de aprovação — Não, espere — corrigiu-se imediatamente, fechando o cenho e olhando diretamente para a aluna, ao virar outra página. — Você parou de fazer isso há cinco meses. Por quê?

— Sim, eu sei, mas acredite em mim, eu tive um excelente motivo para parar de fazer essas duas coisas — Kira disse, estremecendo involuntariamente com o pensamento das aberrações que Mesogog poderia soltar contra as criancinhas ou os cegos, sabendo que a ranger amarela se encontrava com eles.

— Eu acredito, a vida de uma jovem como você pode ser bem corrida, mas o problema é que as universidades preferem alunos que se envolvam mais na vida de suas cidades, Kira, e com um currículo de último ano sem nenhuma atividade assim, eu não sei, não.

Kira pensou consigo mesma o que Andrea Sommers acharia de seu envolvimento com a vida da cidade, se soubesse que ela é uma power ranger, mas apenas olhou para a outra com uma expressão infeliz no olhar.

— Está bem, não precisa ficar assim tristinha, nós podemos pensar em alguma coisa, porque as suas notas são muito boas para desperdiçar em uma universidade comunitária. E se você voltasse a fazer trabalho comunitário? Quem sabe ajudar no depósito de animais, que tal?

— N-não, não, sem chance, não vai dar mesmo! — Kira responde, pensando no que Mesogog poderia fazer aos pobres filhotinhos.

— Bem, eu tenho que admitir que você é bem difícil, menina. Deixe-me ver. Já sei, você vai adorar isso! Que tal se você fizer um desfile de moda para seus colegas de escola, com renda revertida para os órfãos da Costa dos Arrecifes?

— Não. Ew. _Não_.

— Como é que você não gostou? É simplesmente perfeito. — O sorriso de Andrea Sommers iluminou a sala.

— Se por perfeito, você quer dizer perfeitamente estúpido, então sim — Kira respondeu rapidamente, sem pensar.

— Como é que é? — A outra arregalou os olhos e parou imediatamente de sorrir.

Kira percebeu o fora e tentou consertar:

— Quero dizer, claramente foi ótimo para você, olhe só para você, mas a minha cena é a roqueira. Se eu fizer uma coisa dessas, vai destruir a minha reputação.

— Bem, você precisa fazer algumas concessões, se estiver mesmo com a cabeça feita para ir para a universidade — a outra contrapôs com um pouco de má vontade.

O sinal para a próxima aula após o intervalo tocou e Kira tinha que fazer uma apresentação para o doutor Mercer, então foi se levantando.

— Posso pensar sobre isso? — ela disse, indo para a porta e a abrindo.

— Espero que não demore muito para pensar. Um evento como esse exige planejamento, estudo. Mas olhe pelo lado bom, você vai poder usar roupas maravilhosas, colocar seus amigos para desfilar, conhecer gente importante...

— Conhecer gente importante? —Kira repetiu sem entender.

— Sim, para isso dar certo, você vai precisar arrumar patrocinadores para o desfile. Alguém para pagar pelas roupas em troca da publicidade, entendeu? Então, o que acha?

— Acho que tudo bem... — Kira finalmente cedeu.

— Não se preocupe, vou ajudar você com isso. Você vai amar!

— Eu imagino que sim — a jovem roqueira concordou, pensando exatamente o oposto.

Randall, que estava passando pelo corredor naquele momento, ouviu o final da conversa das duas e teve uma idéia brilhante para a criação de um novo monstro que conseguiria finalmente derrotar os power rangers.

Voltando para a secretaria, Elsa deixou informado lá que gostaria de receber a Srta. Sommers, sozinha, em sua sala, após o almoço.

Não há necessidade de dizer que ninguém mais viu a jovem psicóloga depois disso.

**CONTINUA**

(Se você gostou ou mesmo se não gostou desse capítulo, por favor, não se esqueça de comentar)


	3. Terceiro Capítulo

Quando o período de aulas finalmente se esgotou, Kira, Ethan e Conner foram a pé para o Cyberspace da Hayley, que ficava próximo e era o point dos alunos do Colégio da Costa dos Arrecifes. Trent, que tinha ainda que cumprir duas horas de detenção por ter chegado tarde na aula, ficou na escola.

Sentaram-se a uma das mesas disponíveis e, enquanto Ethan pegou um avental para ajudar Hayley com os fregueses, coisa que ele vinha fazendo desde que Trent pedira demissão e Conner dedicou-se a azarar de longe uma das líderes de torcida da equipe do colégio, Kira viu a dona do Cyberspace no caixa. A jovem largou suas coisas em uma das mesas e foi conversar com ela.

— Oi, Hayley — disse ela apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava soar despreocupada.

Hayley desviou a atenção das contas que estava fazendo e olhou para ela atentamente:

— Do que você precisa, Kira?

Kira surpreendeu-se e sua cabeça quase escapou do apoio e bateu no balcão. Com uma expressão de culpa misturada com surpresa, endireitou-se novamente.

— Eu... ahn... Como é que você sabe que eu preciso de alguma coisa? — a garota gaguejou.

— Só pela expressão no seu rosto e o tom da sua voz. — A mulher mais velha pausou e sorriu amigavelmente: — Relaxe, menina, só estou brincando com você!

Kira sorriu sem jeito.

— Está bem, me pegou. Eu estava pensando se você poderia ser a minha patrocinadora no evento de moda que eu vou ter que organizar para...

— Opa, espera um momento. — Hayley disse gesticulando, para interromper a estudante. — _Patrocinadora_? Não sei, não, Kira...

— É. Quer dizer, não é sobre dinheiro, eu só preciso que você me empreste o Cybercafé por algumas horas no próximo sábado, para eu fazer um desfile de moda aqui.

— Hum... Se é isso, tudo bem, eu acho — disse Hayley, pensando no pedido.

A conversa atraiu a atenção de Conner. Ele chegou perto de Kira e passou o braço pelo ombro da amiga.

— Desfile de moda? Esteve próxima de algum meteorito interessante ultimamente, Kira? — riu ele.

— Ha! — ela fez sem vontade, deixando o ombro cair para soltar-se dele. — Não tem graça nenhuma. É tudo idéia da Senhorita Sommers. Ela disse que preciso de atividades extracurriculares para poder conseguir entrar em alguma boa universidade. O que me lembra, como é que _você_ vai conseguir?

— Simples. Bolsa de esportes para a Hearst — Conner respondeu.

— Hearst College? Muito bem, Conner! — Hayley exclamou.

— Já eu pontuei bem alto no teste da Mensa e isso impressionou muito o pessoal da MIT — Ethan interferiu, aproximando-se com sua bandeja e entregando os novos pedidos para Hayley.

— MIT? Parabéns, Ethan! Você vai adorar tudo lá — cumprimentou-o Hayley, visivelmente impressionada.

— Bem, sorte de vocês dois. Enfim, vocês todos vão ter que me ajudar — Kira suspirou, com uma leve pontada de inveja.

— Claro, nós ajudamos você. O que você precisa que a gente faça? — Ethan respondeu, em seu nome e em nome de Conner.

Conner sacudiu a cabeça para demonstrar que concordava com Ethan.

— Eu estive pensando; como eu vou estar mexendo na música e Hayley vai ajudar na luz e nas coisas técnicas... — disse ela hesitante, olhando esperançosa para a dona do estabelecimento e, sem receber nenhum sinal de negativa, continuou: — vou precisar de gente para desfilar as roupas e vocêsdoispoderiamfazerissonãoémesmo? — ela emendou extremamente rápido.

— O QUÊ? — Conner arregalou os olhos.

— Kira, por um momento, pensei que você estivesse dizendo que era para a gente _desfilar_. —disse Ethan, fingindo limpar os ouvidos. Kira assentiu, confirmando — De jeito nenhum! Por que eu não posso ficar nas luzes, enquanto você ou a Hayley desfilam? — ele concluiu indignado.

— É, isso mesmo. E eu poderia ficar na música — Conner contrapôs.

— Eu não gosto do seu gosto para música — Kira apontou incisivamente para Conner. — E quanto a você, não ia querer que fizesse um dos seus truquezinhos hackers no meio do desfile.

— Como se pode hackear uma _lâmpada_? — Conner perguntou.

— Sei lá. Mas sei que até sistema de sprinkler ele hackeia — foi a resposta de Kira.

Ethan apenas riu, orgulhoso.

— Viu? E é exatamente por isso — completou o ranger amarela — Pessoal, por favor, essa é, talvez, a minha única chance de conseguir uma vaga na UCLA. Vocês prometeram ajudar! Não me façam implorar, porque eu vou, se precisar.

— Está bem — disse Ethan, desanimado.

— Só porque eu prometi — Conner completou.

— Amo vocês dois! — ela exclamou, estalando um beijo na bochecha de cada um e afastou-se.

— Como é que ela vai conseguiu entrar na faculdade fazendo um desfile de modas? — perguntou Conner.

— Sei lá, mas nós prometemos. Espero que eu não tenha que vestir nada de lycra na frente do colégio todo.

— Isso seria engraçado, não é? — riu Conner.

Sem dizer nada, Ethan revirou os olhos para ele e apanhou a bandeja que Hayley acabara de reencher com os novos pedidos e Conner aproveitou para voltar ao flerte à distância com sua líder de torcida.

Com o problema parcialmente resolvido, Kira foi para o pequeno palco do café, apanhou seu violão e começou a tocar alguns acordes de sua nova música quietamente, mas com o pensamento não em seu instrumento preferido e sim no sonho que tivera com Trent naquela noite, mas que agora teimosamente voltava a sua lembrança. Empurrando-o para o fundo de sua mente, forçou-se a continuar sua composição, no que conseguiu ser bem-sucedida por algum tempo.

Sentada na borda do palco e meio curvada sobre o violão, Kira acabou por percebeu que algo estava fazendo sombra sobre si e seu instrumento. Intrigada, olhou para cima e topou com os enormes olhos verdes de Cassidy fitando-a propositalmente bem de perto. A jovem roqueira colocou o violão de lado e esperou.

— Kira, que bom que consegui atrair a sua atenção. Eu ouvi dizer que você está organizando um desfile de modas — Cassidy já começou dizendo.

— Sim. Como você ficou sabendo disso?

— As notícias voam, querida, não sabia? A imprensa tem que estar sempre bem-informada.

Kira limitou-se a cruzar os braços e levantar a sobrancelha para ela, e a outra se sentou ao seu lado, rindo descontraída:

— Eu estava escutando a conversa de vocês ali no balcão. Enfim, _amiga_, — ela disse, colocando ênfase exagerada na palavra "amiga" — Eu estou pensando em ceder um segmento do meu programa para a cobertura completa do seu desfile. Nem precisa agradecer — concluiu ela, como se esperasse o oposto de Kira.

— Olha, Cassidy, não sei se é uma boa idéia. — Kira tentou desvencilhar-se da presença da repórter do colégio.

— Como não? Se você quer que as líderes de torcida desfilem para você, precisa que elas saibam que as pessoas vão vê-las no meu programa. Duh. -- concluiu, como se aquele fosse o raciocínio mais natural do mundo.

— E por que eu iria querer que as líderes de torcida desfilassem para mim?

— Simples. Porque se você quer que as pessoas assistam o seu desfile, vai precisar que as líderes de torcida desfilem para você.

A declaração surpreendeu Kira, porque aquela lógica torta até que fazia sentido.

O problema é que Cassidy nunca fazia nada para ninguém sem esperar algo em troca.

— Está bem, mas por que o interesse, Cassidy?

— Porque... — Cassidy começou a explicar, mas Devin achegou-se a elas, interrompendo-a.

— Oi Kira — disse ele simpático.

— Oi, Devin.

— Então, Cassidy, já conseguiu convencer a Kira a deixar a gente transmitir o desfile naquele bloco que ainda não conseguimos programar nada que prestasse? Porque a gente precisa ir andando, você precisa ir ao Centro Cultural para a sua aula de dança de quadrilha agora.

Cassidy levantou-se em um pulo.

— Cala a boca, Devin — a loira sibilou na direção do amigo e quase-secretário.

— Eu sabia — Kira comentou, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente em sinal de desaprovação e comprimindo os lábios.

— Não é o que parece. Depois a gente conversa — Cassidy disse em tom de meia-desculpa para Kira e depois voltou-se para Devin: — Nunca mais vá me interrompendo desse jeito, está bem? E você fala demais! — gritou e os dois foram andando em direção da saída, ainda discutindo e esquecidos da presença de Kira, que ficou olhando os dois saírem do Cyberspace e notou Trent entrar ao mesmo tempo e quase ser atropelado pelos dois.

— Oi, gente, calma aí — disse ele, desviando a tempo.

Kira percebeu que estava encarando-o e, como não queria que ele percebesse isso também, desviou o olhar e agarrou novamente o violão, para disfarçar. Ele veio direto na direção dela.

— Ei, Kira. Está ocupada?

— Não, não muito — respondeu ela casualmente e colocou o instrumento de lado de novo. — Eu pensei que você havia pegado detenção hoje — estranhou um pouco.

— Eu consegui escapar. A Sra. Carson se lembrou que não gosta tanto assim de mim, para ser obrigada a ficar olhando para a minha cara por duas horas inteiras, e me liberou mais cedo — Trent brincou.

— Que bom.

— É... — Ele hesitou um pouco. — Então, como ainda está cedo, eu pensei se você não gostaria de ir para a minha casa para ver a capa do seu demo que eu desenhei — disse, o mais naturalmente que conseguiu, a frase que veio ensaiando pelo caminho.

— Para ver a capa do meu CD? — ela repetiu, estranhando um pouco, já que não falavam sobre o assunto há um bom tempo. — Pensei que você tivesse até esquecido.

— De jeito nenhum. E eu prometo que está ficando legal.

— Claro, por que não? Hoje é minha folga lá no estágio do canal 3 — ela concordou, dando de ombros.

— Ótimo. Vamos, então — disse ele, estendendo a mão para ela se levantar.

— Trent! Trent! — Hayley gritou por cima do barulho de dezenas de adolescentes jogando nos arcades e computadores disponíveis, conversando e rindo. Também agitou as mãos para atrair a atenção dele de onde estava no balcão apinhado de estudantes que esperavam para serem servidos.

— Oi, Hayley, o que manda? — ele cumprimentou voltando para onde ela estava. Kira foi atrás.

— Dá para ir buscar uma caixa de leite de soja no depósito, para mim, por favor? Sei que você não trabalha mais aqui, mas... — Hayley fez um gesto abrangendo o pandemônio de jovens no Cyberspace.

— Claro — respondeu ele, cortando-a afavelmente — Isso não vai demorar nada, está bem? Espere bem aqui — pediu para Kira.

— Está bem.

As duas mulheres observaram o rapaz entrar pela porta dos fundos em direção à despensa do café.

— É ótimo ele estar, finalmente, de volta ao normal, não é? — a mais velha comentou baixo, apenas para Kira ouvir, enquanto despejava uma vitamina de morango num copo alto e ajeitava em cima de uma bandeja no balcão.

— Você nem faz idéia — Kira respondeu no mesmo tom, mas um pouco mais aliviada do que queria deixar transparecer. Percebendo o olhar curioso de Hayley em sua direção, emendou rapidamente: — Eu-eu quero dizer, ele é muito poderoso e é ótimo tê-lo do nosso lado, para variar.

— Sim, com certeza. Bom, estive pensando em oferecer o emprego dele de volta aqui, o que você acha?

— Que é uma boa idéia. Vai fazer isso hoje? — Kira respondeu meio desapontada, pensando que, mais uma vez, alguma coisa ficaria entre eles e o tempo que poderiam ficar sozinhos.

Porém, para seu alívio, a outra respondeu:

— Não, estou pensando em deixá-lo curtir o resto da semana e dizer que ele pode voltar no começo da semana que vem. Que tal?

— Esta é uma idéia ainda melhor! Bom, você não se importa se eu... — ela começou a dizer, usando o polegar para gesticular em direção a porta pela qual Trent acabara de passar, e que também levava aos sanitários.

— Não, claro, vá em frente — Hayley respondeu sorrindo e dispensou-a com um gesto rápido, já se ocupando com outra coisa.

Dentro do pequeno reservado, Kira trancou a porta e lavou as mãos com a água fria, secou-as com uma folha de papel, que mirou e arremessou distraidamente no cesto. Olhou para cima para checar a maquiagem nos olhos e o batom, concluindo que ambos estavam em ordem. Ela não era tão vaidosa como algumas meninas da escola, mas também não gostava de sair como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Por fim, passou os dedos por seus cabelos castanhos claros, compridos e anelados para ajeitá-los.

— Você pode fazer isso, Kira, tenha foco! — disse ela para a imagem que a fitava de volta com olhos ansiosos.

Afinal, ficar sozinha com Trent em sua casa não era motivo nenhum para ficar nervosa, ou era? Ele só era um bom amigo e devia querer só mostrar o tal desenho em cinco minutos e depois despachá-la para casa porque, muito provavelmente, sentia que devia isso a ela, já que prometera ajudá-la com a capa do CD demo. Ele não demonstrara nenhum sentimento por ela depois de se revelar como o ranger branco porque talvez nunca sentira nada mesmo, e o quase-beijo que os dois tiveram no hangar dos zords também possivelmente não passava de uma ilusão, diferente da forma que imaginara que acontecera.

— Certo. Vamos, então — sussurrou para si mesma, abriu a porta e topou com o corredor imerso em trevas, mas que estivera perfeitamente iluminado apenas alguns minutos atrás. Tateando em busca do interruptor, Kira andou cautelosamente em direção da porta e trombou em alguém, que fazia o caminho oposto.

— Desculpe — disseram em uníssono.

— Kira, sou eu, Trent — disse ele, reconhecendo a voz da garota.

— O que aconteceu? Está muito escuro aqui.

— Venha comigo para a despensa. A lâmpada acabou de queimar, eu estava voltando para pegar outra e trocá-la — explicou ele, batendo de leve na arandela da parede.

— Eu deveria ter deixado a luz do banheiro acesa — comentou ela, embora sua visão já começasse a se acostumar com a escuridão que os envolvia, estendeu a mão para apoiá-la no ombro do garoto e assim percorreram o curto trajeto até o depósito; ela quase grudada nele e sentindo a fraca nota de sua colônia masculina.

Enquanto Trent procurava nas prateleiras por uma nova lâmpada, Kira sentou-se em uma das caixas não abertas que se encontravam no chão e esperou.

-X-X-

Conner estava muito satisfeito porque havia, finalmente, conseguido convencer Kayla, a bonita e loura cheerleader a lhe dar seu número de telefone de forma que pudessem combinar um encontro para aquele fim-de-semana. Voltou rapidamente para a mesa onde havia deixado seus livros de escola e pegou o primeiro caderno que alcançou, que era de Kira.

Distraidamente, folheou o caderno em busca de uma folha em branco que pudesse arrancar e, ao fazer isso, notou que derrubou algo dobrado no chão. Abaixou-se e pegou o papel, que não era nada menos que o desenho que Trent fizera para Kira naquela manhã. Desdobrou a folha de papel e imediatamente reconheceu sua companheira ranger nele. Preocupado, foi até Ethan e sacudiu-o defronte seus olhos.

— Já viu isso? — disse o ranger vermelho, certificando-se que ninguém prestava atenção na conversa dos dois.

Ethan afastou-se um pouco para ver melhor e comentou casualmente:

— Legal. Não sabia que você desenhava, cara.

— E não fui eu, mesmo. Não está assinado, será que é alguma espécie de chantagem? — Conner retorquiu, revirando o papel em busca de marcas.

— Chantagem? Como assim? — Ethan espantou-se e tirou o desenho da mão do amigo para olhá-lo mais atentamente. Por fim, soltou uma risadinha.

— E se alguém descobriu que a Kira é ranger amarela e está tentando chantageá-la? — Conner continuou sua linha de raciocínio.

— Só se for alguém que está muito a fim dela, hardy boy. Você olhou _bem_ para esse desenho?

— Não. Por quê?

— Vem aqui — o ranger azul chamou, levando-o até uma parede com os desenhos antigos de Trent e que Hayley emoldurara e pendurara. — Reconhece?

Conner imediatamente reconheceu o mesmo traçado, mas não acreditou. Aqueles estavam assinados e não deixavam dúvida.

— Você só pode estar brincando. O _Trent_ está tentando chantagear a Kira? Sabia que não dava pra confiar nele — disse, fechando os punhos com raiva.

— Conner, você não existe. Quem falou em chantagem? Só você mesmo, pra chegar a essa conclusão. Olha, eu tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho, mas se quer um conselho, deixe isso quieto — concluiu, dando-lhe as costas.

Conner, no entanto, não quis aceitar o conselho; queria tirar aquilo a limpo logo. Não era a primeira vez que Trent fingia ter ficado bom, só para traí-los logo em seguida; O Dr. Oliver estava preso em seu uniforme por culpa de Trent, e se Kira, Ethan e até mesmo o próprio Dr. O faziam questão de esquecer aquilo, era seu dever como líder da equipe lembrá-los.

— Ei, Hayley, você viu a Kira?

Hayley olhou imediatamente para o palco e, ao vê-lo desocupado, lembrou-se.

— Ah, ela está lá atrás, Conner — respondeu, apontando para a porta.

— Valeu — respondeu o garoto e andou na direção indicada.

O corredor estava às escuras. A luz acesa no cômodo dos fundos atraiu sua atenção e, com seu poder de supervelocidade, atravessou o caminho num piscar de olhos. Lá, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com Kira e Trent abraçados, se beijando.

**CONTINUA**

**PS: **Sim, eu sei, eu também não queria parar aqui. Por outro lado, queria muito menos ser forçada a descrever o beijo de Kira e Trent sob o ponto de vista do Conner, então eu volto no quarto capítulo com o beijo dos dois sob o ponto de vista deles mesmos, e também para contar o que esse novo relacionamento nascente entre o ranger branco e a ranger amarela causa na restante da equipe dos dino rangers. Fique ligado.

(Se você gostou ou mesmo se não gostou desse capítulo, por favor, não se esqueça de comentar)


End file.
